


reasons why i love you

by Cat_Is_Out_Of_The_Bag



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Kara Danvers is a Dork, Singing, fallin' in love, happy endings cuz i can't deal with angst no more, james loves country don't @ me, lena being in love with her best friend, nia eating spaghetti in the van, we got roadtrips in here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Is_Out_Of_The_Bag/pseuds/Cat_Is_Out_Of_The_Bag
Summary: when the world turns to shit, it's nice to know the reasons why lena luthor loves kara danvers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 29





	reasons why i love you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not the best at summaries, but i like to think that i'm an okay story writer.

She's in a car.

Which isn't unusual. She's been in many ones before, actually.

She's been on drives before.

But this isn't her typical driving situation.

No.

What's different about this new driving situation she's found herself in is the fact that she's not technically in a car; she's in a rental minivan.

A rental minivan with seats worn with use and the overbearing smell of car cleaning product and with people - her friends - on a roadtrip to a small coastal town called Midvale to go celebrate Easter with her best friend's adoptive mother.

She's never been to Midvale before. Never been in a rental before - let alone in a rental packed to the rafters with bags at their feet on the floor of the van, cooler in the boot, games shoved wherever they could fit, and, in Lena's opinion, a bunch of shit that they don't actually need. She's never been in a rental - or any mode of transport before - with the overpowering stench of the oregano spice that Nia dropped as she tried (and failed) to launch herself over the middle seats to claim the back seats. 

_("Nia, I hate you so much right now - why the fuck did you do that? And why the fuck did you have to bring your own spices"_

_"Cuz backseat for the win and why wouldn't I bring my own spices, Alex? I always have my spices on me."_

_"Jesus Christ.")_

She's never actually done anything like this with friends before.

Never actually had friends to do this kind of thing with before.

For fuck sake, she's never actually been on a roadtrip before.

And, currently, she's got mixed emotions about it.

On one hand, she's really enjoying the lively chatter circulating the van. she find herself eagerly listening in on a conversation Winn and Alex across the van are having about whether Superman could beat Wonder Woman in hand-to-hand combat.

" _He's the man of steel_ , _Alex! he could totally whip her ass with his strength,"_ Winn tried, and failed, to reason.

_"Yeah, but take away those powers, and he's got nothing,"_ Alex argues. _"Wonder Woman is literally trained by the Amazons! What training does Superman have, huh? Cattle herding and crop dusting? Great battle skills."_

She's also enjoying the snacks Nia brought along, albeit they're a little inconvenient for a road trip. Corn chips and salsa, yogurts in the mini tubs (she packed a spoon to eat them with, she's not an animal), fucking spaghetti bolognese and meatballs.

_"You can't judge my snack options if you're eating them too, Lena."_

Then there's Kelly and Brainy playing a very intense game of miniature connect four. Both trying desperately not to lose any of the tiny chips and using a flimsy magazine as a sort of makeshift table. 

_"Stop wriggling so much, you're gonna trip the game over!"_

_"You're just scared I'm gonna win - which I am."_

However, then there's James' choice of music.

Country.

_Fucking country._

James likes country music; James is driving; therefore, by some unspoken and sacred law, they all have to listen to it and suffer because _'the driver picks the music despite the fact that no on else in the damn car likes country music!'_.

They've been in the car for hours.

He could've at least played some Dolly Parton. Everyone likes Nine to Five.

And no, Lena won't group Dolly Parton in with the country genre.

Dolly is her own genre. 

And she's iconic.

Lastly, on her list of pros and cons of this roadtrip: despite it being an eight seater minivan, it's cramped.

And although Lena has a window seat, she's not only pressed against the door but also right up against her best friend, Kara, who's seated in the middle because she quote-unquote _'likes to be in the middle of the action'_.

Not that being squished against Kara is bad.

It's just torture.

Torture because the skin on Kara's thigh is soft and warm and she smells like lavender and that sensitive rose smelling laundry detergent she uses. Torture because Kara keeps putting her hand on Lena's thigh when she talks and rests her head on her shoulder and pokes her affectionately. 

And just the general fact that Kara is just so achingly beautiful and being this close up against her makes it so much more obvious.

(And that fact that Lena is gay and has the biggest lesbian crush on her and she can't help but get flustered and bashful with all the contact.)

Then the music stops.

"Hey! Winn, what the fuc-" James tries to argue but he gets cut off by a firm:

" _NO_! No, we have another two hours of this trip left and if I have to hear another banjo, harmonica or crooning white man singing about his heterosexual love-life, I'm gonna rip out the stereo and toss it out the window." 

And with that, Winn plugs his phone in, puts his playlist on shuffle, and the first song starts playing through the speakers.

For nearly an hour, everything is normal.

Alex and Winn continue to discuss comics and nerd culture (with a little input from Brainy and Lena).

James continues to drive.

Kelly now quietly snores with her head resting on Alex's shoulder. All the while holding her hand.

And Kara and Nia dig into the spaghetti, trying not to get the sauce on their clothes as they share the container and single fork.

It's amusing, really. They're bother hunched together passing the fork back and forth after each bite. They're like squirrels sharing the same nut.

Lena can't help but reach for her phone and snap a few sneaky photos.

She may have set one of those photos as her screensaver.

It's totally not because she thinks Kara with sauce smudged on the corners of her mouth is so endearingly cute.

Totally not.

And with both Kara and Lena so absorbed in what they're doing _(Kara being absorbed in her food and Lena being so absorbed in watching Kara)_ it startles not only them, but everyone in the van when Alex shouts: 

"Fuck yes, I love this song. Winn, turn up the music."

_(Kelly bolts right up and nearly hits her head on the roof. "Babe - seriously?")_

And judging by the way Kara lights up like a Christmas Tree and starts jumping in her seat.

"I love this song too!"

And that's where the _real_ torture begins.

Kara shoves the rest of the leftovers back to Nia (who just puts the lid on the container and shoves it back into her bag - joining Alex in her solo) and starts singing and doing what Lena could only describe as a sort of body wiggle in her seat.

It's cramped and every movement and motion seems to brush up against her. But Lena's never seen her more confident and carefree. Singing into an imaginary microphone, tapping her feet, swishing her hair in every direction, and swinging her body in a way that could only be described as an emu having a stroke.

And it's just ... beautiful. Everything was just beautiful.

And it was tortuous because Lena is just so in love with this happy, carefree, dorky girl who loves to sing and dance and eat spaghetti on long drives. 

So in love with this girl who's now turned to her, looking her in the eyes as she holds her non-existent mic out to her.

" _C'mon_ ," she pleads with a smile so bright it out shines every star in the galaxy and her hand resting on Lena's thigh (again), sending electric shocks and kinetic energy up her leg, _"Duet with me!"_

Lena doesn't hesitate to grab the mic and doesn't pretend not to notice the ecstatic look in Kara's eyes or the way her heart melts.

It's then, she decides, that despite having to listen to the copious amounts of country and being cramped up in a van that has a very pungent smell of oregano, singing cheesy songs with her friends and her "secret" crush, that she actually doesn't mind roadtrips at all.

_"You guess dis me for liking country music, yet literally nearly all of you sing the Rascal Flatts version of Life is a Highway?"_

_"Shut up, James."_


End file.
